DxD & Naruto crossover
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: Some ideas that will make a good fic.
1. Chapter 1

#1

Hints of Inuyasha, Rosario + Vampire, & Omamori Himari

An OC who takes the place of Issei & Naruto. Basically he's half kitsune and an orphan until Tsunade adopts him.

His life will end up hectic when he encounters his first stray devil where he unlocks Boosted Gear. In another point he ends up unlocking some of his kitsune abilities.

Tsunade eventually reveals to him his heritage as well as the fact that she was best friends with his mother who happens to be Tamamo no Mae the Kyuubi no Kitsune (a combination of Tamamo from Omamori Himari & Kurama from Naruto) who is a part of the top 10 strongest beings in the world.

Under the tutelage of Tsunade he starts to learn how to use his powers along with Boosted Gear's.

When he gets to Kuoh Academy he'll end up joining & getting involved with the ORC group.

Powers & abilities of the OC:

-Boosted Gear

-Foxfire

-Senjutsu (later on)

-Youjutsu

-Touki

-Tailed beast bomb (later on)

-Kusanagi no Tsurugi (to replace Ascalon) (Also has So'unga's powers and holds the soul of Yamata no Orochi)

Rules & facts:

-Harem fic which will have the usual DxD girls (plus some extras) in it along with some Naruto girls in it. The main pairing however will be OCxHinataxKoneko.

-Koneko & Kuroka are descendants of Matatabi the two-tailed cat & as such have inherited her power.

-Trihexa, the Ten-Tails & Kaguya Ōtsutsuki are one and the same.

-The Akatsuki are part of the Khaos Brigade.

-The Inuzuka Clan are basically a clan of dog youkai and are descended from Inu no Taisho

-Anko is a snake youkai, is Kuoh Academy's gym teacher, and is a part of the harem.

-Hinata still has the Byakugan.

-Sun Wukong is a mix of DxD & Naruto

-Whether you Tsunade & Kyuubi into the harem or not is entirely up to

Other than all the things I have set you can go crazy with this.


	2. Chapter 2

#2

An Issei betrayal fic.

Someone frames Issei of a crime against the Underworld. Despite his pleas of innocence, due to A LOT of 'evidence' pointing against him, no-one (except Koneko & Asia) believe him.

Being kicked out of Rias' peerage he is soon executed in front of the devil populace.

Hagoromo Otsutsuki however ends up obtaining Issei's soul. He ends up offering Issei power which he, with nothing to lose, accepts it causing him to discard his devilhood & becoming the most powerful of Biju: The Kyuubi no Kitsune.

In the world of DxD they end up finding someone a part of the Khaos Brigade who reveals that he/she had set up Issei and planted all the false evidence in order to get rid of the Red Dragon Emperor. The news devastates the ORC group and causes the girls to go into depression.

After setting out in the world of Naruto Issei/Kurama ends up settling in an old town where he becomes the town's guardian and the townspeople start to heal his wounds of betrayal.

At some point the town's people get killed by some shinobi as sacrifices and use their collective chakra to create the Reibi (Zero-Tails) in order to use as a weapon. Issei goes into a berserk rage, kills the shinobi, & heavily injures the Reibi causing it to retreat. With that moment, along with no-one to heal his broken heart, his hatred grows to control him and he proceeds to hate all shinobi (which after the years will extend to all of humanity).

The plot of 'Naruto' will be more or less the same however Kurama will be a bit more sympathetic with Naruto due to him reminding him a bit of Asia's suffering.

After the end of 'Naruto' Naruto in his elder years realizes that after his death the Shinobi villages will move to turn Kurama into a weapon proceeds to send Kurama back to the DxD world after having a heartfelt goodbye and Kurama telling Naruto his real name along with showing his human form.

Kurama ends up the Dimensional Gap where Great Red decides to fight him. After the fight which ends in a tie the two become friends and decide to spar with each other every now & then in order to hone their skills and power.

Great Red sends Kurama back to the DxD world where he's surprised to learn it's only been a year and a half since his execution.

He winds up in Kyoto where after some events he befriends Yasaka & Kunou.

After some time together Kurama/Issei and Yasaka fall in love and the two end up marrying.

After a while the Shinto pantheon get wind of a powerful youkai and proceed to summon him.

It's during his time away that Yasaka gets kidnapped by the Hero Faction.

The Shinto Gods, after hearing Issei/Kurama's story, invite him to become one of the Shinto Deities (only with more freedom) and allow him to take Yasaka & Kunou as his divine wife & daughter respectively. After accepting it he becomes the Shinto God of Destruction & gains a divine version of the Power of Destruction.

After coming back to tell Yasaka what happened he encounters Azazel, Serafall, & most of the Gremory Peerage. The girls are beyond happy to find out he's alive however seeing them causes him to react violently where he ends up fighting Azazel, Serafall, & the Gremory Peerage. It's only through Kunou's intervention that he reins in his anger and spares their lives.

After hearing what happened to Yasaka he begrudgingly decides to work together with them in order to rescue her.

During fights with the Hero Faction the devil group start to become suspicious of how powerful he is.

During the final fight with the Hero Faction he takes his Kitsune/Biju form for the first time since his battle with Great Red & exposes a bit of his aura where he puts the fear of god into the hearts of the Hero Faction.

After rescuing Yasaka it's discovered that she's pregnant with Issei's child.

Personality: Most of his perversion has disappeared. He has large pride in his power. Has large amounts of hatred & anger inside him however it has lessened with Naruto, Yasaka, & Kunou's help. He loses his temper quite easily however he can rein it in just as quickly. Due to him being able to think more logically he'll be able to see the benefits of allying with the Biblical faction (however he'll HATE it) and as such won't prevent Yasaka from making a peace treaty with the Biblical faction.

Harem: Yasaka (main pairing), Ophis (she'll be addicted to his chakra and become attracted to him after witnessing his fight with Great Red), Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, and some Shinto Goddesses (how many & who is up to you). (If you want to add more to the harem that's entirely up to you).

Rules/Facts:

-The ORC girls will do anything to earn back Issei's forgiveness & love

-Issei will have all the powers of a Kitsune, Biju, & the standard abilities of a god

-Issei will be teaching Yasaka, Kunou, Koneko & Kuroka on how to better utilize and advance their senjutsu & youjutsu as well as teaching them some jutsus he saw back in the Narutoverse.

-Issei will be able to use the jutsus that Naruto utilized

Rest is up to you.


End file.
